The present invention refers to a method of elimination of an irregularity in a yarn which in the form of two parallel sections of yarn, one of which extends to a pair of draw-off rolls and the other to a bobbin, is laid into a knotting mechanism which joins the two sections of yarn together and severs the superfluous ends of the yarn, as well as a mechanism for performance of this method.
The practice is already known for elimination of an irregularity in a yarn, to lay it in the form of two parallel sections of yarn in a knotting mechanism, to join the two sections of yarn together and to sever the superfluous ends of the yarn (West German O/S No. 2.540.703). But in this case an elaborate mechanism is necessary since first of all the yarn must be fed by means of a deflector mechanism to a severing mechanism which by severing the yarn produces two yarn ends, one of which is already lying in the knotting mechanism while the other yarn end must be introduced for the first time into the knotting mechanism by the pivoting of a gripper. Elaborate mechanisms of that kind are repeated from spinning unit to spinning unit whereby the machine becomes still more elaborate and whereby the visibility of the yarns and accessibility to them are made very much more difficult too.